Severa
Not to be confused with the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones character, Selena. Severa (セレナ Serena, Serena in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the daughter of Cordelia, and one of the characters from the future. She is one of few female Mercenaries, and the first one in a main series title, barring Reclassing. Severa can potentially be the sister of Morgan. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Being compared to her "perfect" mother and later witnessing her mother's death left her with an inferiority complex and abandonment issues, causing her to be cold and harsh to the public; however, she still has a soft side, as demonstrated with her support conversations with Cordelia and her father. She is confident in her cute looks and is willing to use them to her advantage. She carries her mother's ring, her only memento of her. She is a potential sister of Morgan. She is the biggest squanderer in the army. Her birthday is January 21st. In her Paralogue, Severa is forced by Nelson to fight against Chrom's army in order to retrieve her precious ring which was stolen when she was sleeping. Another person, Holland, was also forced to fight as well. Severa eventually meets up with her mother and Chrom's army and asks them to help her get to Holland so she can talk to him. When Severa reaches him she chastises him for fighting for blood money and convinces him to return to his family so his future child will not suffer a tragic upbringing like she did. After defeating Nelson and retrieving her ring she talks to Cordelia, who recognizes the ring. Cordelia realizes that Severa is her child and Severa is happy to finally be back with her mother again, although she does not express it openly. In her support with her father, she cons her father into taking her shopping and buys way too much. Upon her next attempt her father makes her work for it by doing chores. In the final support Severa feels inferior to her mother because she cannot do any of the chores correctly such as sharpening swords or cooking and feels like she's let her father down. Her father consoles her and she makes him vow never to leave her again. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Cordelia's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Severa's absolute base stats / 3 + Severa's class base stats |Mercenary |10 |8 |6 |1 |7 |6 |6 |6 |5 |5 | Armsthrift Patience* | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} *''' - Severa will also inherit the last (5th) active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (a Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Cordelia *Severa's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Noire *Cynthia *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All possible female classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker class skill. Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter and Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric-Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Thief *Myrmidon classes She can inherit a Fighter related skill. Donnel as Father *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric She can inherit a Fighter or Villager related skills. Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skills. In Game Quotes Level Up Quotes *"I suppose this would be nothing to you, Mother." (6-7 stats up) *"I-I'm not grinning... This is my war snarl!" (4-5 stats up) *"Mmm, yes. An excellent showing. Naturally." (2-3 stats up) *"Excuse me?! I clearly deserve better!" (0-1 stat up) *"Hmph. No room for improvement, obviously." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"Sorry to disappoint, but it's the same me inside." Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Let's go!" *"You better win!" *"Here comes trouble..." *"I'm watching." *"Impress me!" *"Oh, alright." *"Let's end this!" *"Don't you dare lose!" *"Go!" Dual Strike *"Hmph! Fine!" *"Um...Move!" *"Just die already!" *"We're not done!" Support Block *"Are you blind?!" *"Wipe that smile off!" Critical *"You're boring me!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I've had enough!" *"I'm just getting started!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Glory hog." *"That was mine!" *"Thanks." Defeated Enemy *"I was almost scared." *"*giggle*" *"Tch, that's what you get!" *"Are you daft?" *"Hmph." Etymology Severa is the feminine variant of the Latin severus meaning severe, serious or grave in demeanor, which is befitting given her personality. The name Serena comes from a Late Latin name which was derived from Latin serenus meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother, their names refer to "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Trivia *Severa is the second most popular female child and 7th over all female in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. *Severa's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her mother, Cordelia *Severa's birthday is the date Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo was first released in Japan. Gallery File:Selena (kakusei).jpg|Severa's portrait in Awakening. File:Serena.jpg|Concept art of Severa. File:selena confession.jpg|Severa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Serenaconfession.jpg|Severa's full confession. File:Serena (Yukata CG DLC).png|Severa in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Serena Hero FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Severa as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters